Rose and Scorpius Chap One
by ImaginaryGhosts
Summary: A story about Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger's daughter, along with Draco Malfoy's son, journeying through magical education and developing feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Rose and Scorpius

Rose's father's words were still fresh in her head. _Don't get too friendly with him, _Were the words he spoke about Scorpius Malfoy, the son of her father's school rival. As she sat in the train compartment with her best friend, Albus Potter, son of the extremely famous Harry Potter, she repeated those words over and over in her head. It was beginning to get dark, and as she had already changed into her school robes, she figured a quick nap couldn't hurt. Just as she was beginning to fall asleep, the door to their compartment slid open. She opened her eyes, and found herself looking straight into the icy blue eyes of Scorpius. His gaze was so intense, it made her blush slightly. He noticed, and turned to look at Albus.  
"I would assume that your Potter's son." He stated. Albus nodded and turned to look out of the window.  
"What are you doing here?" Albus asked in a rude tone. Scorpius looked momentarily surprised, and then replied  
"Well, actually, I came in to see if we could resolve the differences between our families. It was their battle, not ours." He turned back to look at Rose, and continued, "I speak to you also, as it was your parents too who were involved." Rose thought for a moment, and then spoke.  
"I think that you're right. It wasn't our fight. Their differences shouldn't stop us from getting along." Albus looked as though he was about to argue the statement, but a cold glare from Rose told him otherwise, and he nodded reluctantly.  
"Great," Scorpius said. "Well, I'm going to go back to my carriage. I'll see you both when we arrive at Hogwarts." He looked at Rose one last time, and smiling slightly, he departed from their carriage. As soon as Albus was sure that Scorpius wouldn't hear him, he turned to Rose.  
"You realize that our parents are not going to be happy with this, don't you?" Rose closed her eyes again.  
"I know. But he did have a point. It wasn't our battle, and why should I hate someone I don't even know?" Albus smiled slightly.  
"Oh Rose, I can tell that you definitely don't hate him." Rose shot him a rude hand gesture, and laid her head against the window. She could tell that this was a new beginning. Minutes later, Albus spoke again. "Keep your eyes closed, I'm going to change into my robes." Rose smiled and replied,  
"What does it matter, you're not hiding anything, are you?" Albus simply told her to shut up, and she laughed and started humming a random tune that had popped into her head.  
"Ok, you can open your eyes now." Albus said, and as she did, she saw him stashing his Muggle clothes in his bag.  
"Oh my freaking god, I can see it!" Rose shrieked as she pointed out of the window at a castle in the distance. While she and Albus were looking out of the window, Albus' brother, James, entered their carriage.  
"Hello, Young Ones!" he said cheerily, even though he was only a year older than they were. "Seen the castle? Yes? Alright." He rambled on about what happened with the first years, how they were sorted, and everything of the sort. He only stopped when his friend, Zachary, came in.  
"James, were about to stop. Can you please come back and get your stuff so I don't have to lug it off the train?" James laughed and nodded as he got up. As soon as he had left, Rose and Albus gathered up their stuff, and almost toppled over as the train came to a halt.

Rose was absolutely beaming as she and Albus got off of the train. When they stepped onto the platform, they saw a large man with a scraggly beard that they knew to be called Hagrid.  
"You must be James' brother." Hagrid stated when he saw Albus. "And yer young Rose, right?" he asked. They nodded. "Alrigh". Firs' years!!" he called over the bustle of the crowd.  
"Firs' years over here please!" When there were about 100 or so other people, about the same age as them, Albus and Rose followed Hagrid over to the dock. "On'y four to a boat." He said as he got into one by himself. Albus helped Rose into the boat, and then got in after her.  
"We need two more people." Rose said, looking around.  
"Maybe we can assist you there." said the now familiar voice of Scorpius. Behind him was a boy, an inch or so taller than him, that looked quite tough for their age. Rose looked at Albus, who shrugged.  
"Alright," she said, "But quickly, before we get left behind." There was definitely a sense of panic in her voice. Scorpius laughed slightly.  
"Don't worry, they won't." He said reassuringly. She smiled, and Albus glared at Scorpius. The boat set off, and the four of them started to talk about what houses they wanted to be in.  
"Well, my whole family has been in Slytherin, but I'm hoping to break tradition. You know, help clear the family name. I'm not looking for trouble. I just want to get my education, and you know, make friends." He smiled at Rose, who blushed involuntarily. Moments later, they arrived at the doors to Hogwarts.

Hagrid opened them, and the new students walked through, admiring everything inside, especially the large paintings, which welcomed them as they filed in. The new headmistress, Professor McGonagall, told them to get into two straight lines. As soon as they had done so, she explained how they were sorted, and spoke of the four houses. She opened the doors to the Great Hall, and told them to go ahead. The nervous 11 year olds filed into the large room, looking around at all of older students. Albus caught his brother's eye. James smiled encouragingly, which made Albus smile as well. James had been sorted into Ravenclaw the year previous, as had Zachary. McGonagall explained how she read out names, placed the hat on their heads, and they were sorted into whichever house the hat chose for them. Albus and Rose waited and watched as multiple students were sorted before them.  
"Malfoy, Scorpius." Professor McGonagall called. Scorpius walked calmly up onto the platform, sat upon the stool, and had the hat placed on his head. He sat there for moment, until… "Gryffindor!" Scorpius, though vaguely shocked, stood up and walked towards the applauding students of his house. "Potter, Albus." was next. He walked up, sat down, and the hat was barely on his head when it called "Ravenclaw!" Albus looked at Rose, shrugged, and sat down next to his brother. There were a few more people, then "Weasley, Rose." Nervous as she was, she walked steadily up to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on her head, and it spoke to her.  
"Hmmm." It said. "You have a lot of brains, but I see where you would like to go in life." All was silent, then "Gryffindor!" Rose sighed a breath of relief. Even if she didn't have Albus, she still had Scorpius. She got up, walked over to Gryffindor's table, and sat down next to Scorpius.  
"Nice to know someone I know is in my house." He said with a bit of a smirk. She laughed and replied.  
"Yes, I was thinking the same thing." After sorting, they ate dinner, and were sent up to their dormitories. Of course, it was late, and no one wanted to be late for their first class the next morning. Students filed upstairs, and some down. As she was walking up the stairs, Rose felt someone's hand on her arm. It was Scorpius.  
"I just wanted to say…thank you. For accepting me." He gave her an unexpected hug and ran off to his own dorm. Smiling, Rose walked up the stairs. This, she thought, is going to be the best experience of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose and Scorpius

Chapter 2

The next morning, Rose woke up earlier than the rest of her room mates so she could get dressed in peace. Of course, all she could think about was Scorpius. The warmth of his hug, the way his hair was slightly wavy at the end and the way his blue eyes pierced hers whenever he looked at her. Unfortunately, before she could continue these thoughts, one of her room mates, Roxy, was waking up. "Morning Rose." She said, bleary eyed. "Hullo Roxy, do you know what we have first this morning?" Roxy managed to open her eyes. "No freaking clue. Don't forget, we don't get our schedules until breakfast." Rose nodded, remembering that fact. She finished putting on her shoes, and rushed downstairs. As she arrived at the portrait hole which leads out into the hall, she bumped into Scorpius' friend. He looked down at her. "Hey, I don't think I caught your name yesterday. I'm Andrew." He said in a deep voice. "Hi Andrew, I'm Rose." She replied. "Want to go down and get some breakfast?" she asked. "Sure. Scorpius must already be down there, he wasn't in his bed when I woke up." Andrew said, opening the hole for her so she could exit. They walked down several flights of moving stairs before they reached the Great Hall. The door opened magically, and as they walked in, the pair saw Scorpius sitting by himself, reading the _Daily Prophet_. Andrew sat down across from him, and Rose beside him. Scorpius looked up. "Oh, morning." He said sleepily. "God, I'm tired. I barely slept last night. I was busy…" he paused, while turning slightly pink. "I was busy thinking." He finished. He looked at Rose, who blushed, and asked "Rose, explain to me the relationship between you and Albus." Rose looked at him curiously. "He's my friend. I've known him since we were born. He could practically be my brother." She shrugged. "Like, I love him and everything. But I'm not in love with him. D'you know what I mean?" Scorpius nodded. "Yeah, I definitely understand." He replied. He was quiet for a moment, then "So, you don't have a boyfriend then?" Rose blushed a deep shade of red. "Erm…No. I guess not." She whispered softly. Scorpius smiled. "That's cool. Neither me nor Andrew are dating anyone either, but don't bother with Andrew. He's gay." Andrew reached across the table and slapped him. "Dude, not cool." He glared at his friend. Scorpius grinned and said "Man, you know I'm only joking. But if you were gay…I bet you'd totally jump him!" he yelled the last part while pointing at Albus as he walked in with James and Zachary. They looked up, and Albus' smile faded into a smirk. Rose motioned for him to come over, but he shook his head and sat down with his brother. Rose was deeply hurt. "Don't worry about him." Scorpius said, putting his arm around her. She turned red again. "He probably just sat over there because that's his house table. Maybe he doesn't know that you can sit at other tables." Andrew poked him, and gestured towards Ms. Thompson, who was their Head of House, who was currently walking towards them while handing out timetables. "Hey, can you get mine?" Rose asked. "I need to go talk to Albus." Andrew gave her thumbs up and Scorpius smiled encouragingly. She got up and walked over to the Ravenclaw table. She spotted Albus looking at her approaching. He glared coldly at her and turned away. Rose frowned and sat down beside him. "Albus, will you come walk with me? I need to talk to you." She asked sweetly. Albus continued glaring. "Why don't you talk with your new best friends? I can tell you would rather be with them." He said rudely. He started to get up, but James, surprisingly stopped him. "Al, go with her. It's clearly important to her. Aren't you supposed to be her best friend?" Albus sighed and nodded. He turned to Rose, who was also getting up. "Alright, you have my attention now. And 10 minutes of my time. Let's go." He said, pushing past her and out of the door. They walked outside, and sat down underneath a shady tree. Both were silent, until Albus finally said "Why do you like him?" in a low, dangerous voice. Rose inhaled deeply. "Well, first of all, I support his ideas for peace between our families. Secondly, he's really nice, and funny." She thought for moment, and then said "And lastly, I think I might be in love with him." She sighed. There was a rustle of leaves as Albus stood up and started to run. Nothing in the world mattered to him anymore. All he wanted to do was run, run until his problems seemed like nothing. Rose put her head in hands and began to cry. This was not what she expected.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose and Scorpius

Chapter 3

Rose didn't know how long she'd been sitting under the tree for; all she knew was that she didn't want to run into anyone she knew. She got up and started to run towards the castle. Through the doors and up the stairs, she ran until she was breathless. As she slowed her pace to more of a skip, she noticed James. Thinking that he hadn't seen her, she continued down the hall and turned left. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. James had run after her and caught up. "What happened between you and Al?" he asked, slightly breathless himself. "I saw him come back a while ago, and he looked pissed off, and upset. Like he was going to cry, or something." Rose looked up, and straight into James' eyes. "James, I don't know what happened. He asked me why I liked Scorpius, and I told him the honest truth, like how I might be in love with him. Then he just got up and ran back to the castle." She said sadly. "Maybe you should ask him what's going on, because I'm just as confused as you are." James nodded. "Alright, I'll ask him. Hey Rose," he said as she was walking away. She looked back. "If anything goes wrong with that kid, come find me." Rose smiled and continued down the hall, towards Gryffindor common room. She said the password and opened the portrait hole.

Inside, she noticed Andrew sitting by the fire, alone. "Hey Andrew…" she said, then, as he turned and looked at her, said "Oh my god, what happened to your face?" He had a black eye and multiple scratches all over his face. One of the cuts was still bleeding. "I…I tried to stop Scorpius from leaving." He said quietly. Rose raised an eyebrow and frowned. "Leaving?" She questioned. "Yeah. He said…he said he had some business to finish. He mentioned Albus." Andrew looked away from her. "I think they're going to duel. And neither of them know how to. Not very well at least." Rose was shocked. "But I..." Andrew cut her off. "Rose, you're the only one who can stop them. I think Scorpius said they were going to duel underneath the tree, around the other side of the lake. At 9 o'clock tonight." Rose nodded. "Ok, thanks Andrew." She hugged him and ran back out of the portrait hole and downstairs. She realized that it was only 7:30pm, so she still had time for dinner. Dashing into the Great Hall, she bumped into James again. "Rose…what's wrong? You look stressed." She sat down at her house table, near the end, so it was quiet. He sat down with her, and dinner appeared before their eyes. As they ate, Rose explained to James everything that Andrew had told her. "God Damn. So that's why I haven't seen him almost all day. He's been preparing for battle." James cursed under his breath a couple more times. The two of them got up as soon as they finished eating, checking the time. It was 8:25pm. "Only half an hour left." Rose said. James nodded. "Let's go. Maybe if we get there early, we can stop this whole stupid thing before it starts." Rose agreed, and the two cousins walked down towards the lake. By the time they got there, it was 8:47pm. "Not long now…" Rose whispered as they crouched down behind a clump of bushes.

It seemed like only moments later when they saw Albus, looking enraged, come out from behind the tree. "Ha." He sneered. "Little wimp didn't even show up." As he turned back towards the castle, another voice spoke. "Little wimp, am I?" Scorpius had appeared from nowhere, but he too looked ready for a fight. Rose couldn't stand it any longer. Just as Albus was raising his wand, Rose yelled "_Protego!" _and an invisible barrier was cast between her two friends. Both boys looked up to see who had cast the shield. Rose's eyes met Scorpius', but she looked away hurriedly. "Why are you fighting?" She yelled. "This is absolutely ridiculous!" At this point, James also came out from their hiding place. Albus looked shocked to see his brother, but also angry. "Stay out of it!" Albus shouted at Rose. "Don't yell at her, Al." James warned. "I don't want to have to curse my own brother." Albus smirked slightly, though not altogether confidently. "I'd like to see you try." James sighed. "_Stupefy!" _He cried. Albus froze and toppled over. "Alright Scorpius," James said in a voice that was barely audible. "Can you please explain what this is all about?" Scorpius sat down on the luscious looking green grass. "Well…" He started, "It's all over Rose." He looked at her apologetically. "When I first saw you yesterday, I was very taken with you." He blushed slightly, and so did she. "I just knew that we could be a great pair. But then I noticed how much Albus hated me. I knew our family history wasn't that great, but if I could get over it, surely he could too. But I noticed the hatred become worse, and worse. This morning, when he came back from talking with you, he confronted me. He said that no matter what, he was going to protect Rose from danger, from me." Scorpius shook his head and inhaled. "So, I challenged him to a duel. Whoever won, won the right to you. But I guess, in retrospect, this wasn't the best idea." He gave a very feeble laugh as he looked at Albus, who was still stunned. Rose didn't know how to feel right now. But James did. He looked at his brother in disgust. "_Enervate!" _he said angrily. Albus flinched and got up slowly. "So, this whole idiotic fight was your fault?" James cornered Albus against the tree. "I…" he stuttered. "I was told to protect her. We both were." James hung his head. "I know that, Al. But our parents didn't mean like this." Albus sighed. "I know." He whispered. Looking up, he realized Scorpius had walked over to him, his hand outstretched. "Shall we be in agreement then, to protect Rose from danger? Because that's all I was trying to do." Scorpius said. Albus smiled and shook his hand, but Rose's face fell, and she faded slowly into the darkness of the night. Walking back to the castle, alone, she heard a rustle of leaves behind her. Whipping her wand out quickly, she turned around. It was Scorpius. "Can I walk with you?" he asked her. She nodded vaguely, and continued up the path, walking quickly. Scorpius basically had to run to keep up with her. "Are you mad at me?" He panted. She stopped, looking at the ground. "What you told Albus and James; about only wanting to protect me…" she stopped. "I thought we had a connection between us, more than just friendship, you know?" she said wistfully. Scorpius lifted her chin with his hand, and she had no choice but to look into his icy blue eyes. "We do." He said, before kissing her gently on the lips. "Come on," he said after breaking away moments later, "We're already out after the curfew. We might even get detentions." He said, breaking into a run. She smiled, and ran after him. After tonight's events, even a detention couldn't wipe the smile off of Rose's face.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose and Scorpius

Chapter 4

Rose had never been so happy in her whole life. To her, it seemed like nothing could go wrong in the world. She and Scorpius weren't officially dating, but since he had kissed her, they were spending more and more time together. She was pretty sure that Albus had noticed this, but he hadn't done anything about it so far, so she wasn't going to ask him, just in case another duel was set. Early one morning, a few weeks after their kiss, Rose was daydreaming about him in Transfiguration class. _I wonder if he'd say yes if I asked him out,_ she thought. As she pondered the thought, Professor Adams had noticed that she wasn't paying any attention, and had walked over to her desk. He tapped it hard, which made her jump. "Ms. Weasley is there any particular reason you are not paying attention in my class?" he asked loudly, raising his eyebrows. Rose blushed, looked at Scorpius and looked back at Professor Adams.  
"No sir, no reason. I'm just tired. I'm sorry, I'll pay attention now." She replied quickly. He grunted and continued on about how to transfigure a tea cup. As the bell rang, Rose dashed out of the room and up to Defense Against The Dark Arts. She was trying to avoid everyone, so that no one could ask about what happened in the previous class. As soon as she got there, she sat down quickly and quietly at her desk. When the rest of the class began filing in, they all seemed too caught up in their own problems to care about Rose's. _Thank god, _she thought, _I was so sure that I was going to be in deep shi--_. Her thoughts were interrupted by Scorpius, who she had forgotten sat next to her in this class. She turned bright red and looked out of the window.  
"Rose…" she heard him whisper her name quietly, so no one else could hear him.  
"What?" she whispered back, still unable to look him in the eye. He put a hand on her shoulder, and leaned in more.  
"What happened back there? You're usually very into our classes. Did you really not have enough sleep, or is there some other reason?" he sounded extremely concerned. She shook her head and replied.  
"No, I've had enough sleep. I just keep thinking about…about you." She blushed, if possible, a deeper maroon colour. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her. Finally, she brought her eyes up to his.  
"You really like me, don't you?" he said in a very amused tone. She playfully slapped him, but nodded. He reached over with his open arm and grabbed her hand. "I really like you too." He said, looking directly at her. She grinned, and hugged him.  
"Ok class, Today we're going to work on our essays!" said the loud, happy voice of their Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor Jay. Her sudden appearance made them jump apart, but both of them were grinning like idiots that knew a secret no one else did. And, of course, they were, and they did.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose and Scorpius

Chapter 5

That night, Rose was still ecstatic. She practically bounced down the stairs towards the Great Hall. Andrew, who was behind her, laughed and shook his head. _Well, at least it's not Scorpius who's bouncing_ he thought. He almost ran right into the back of Rose, however, as she had stopped suddenly. "What's wrong?" Andrew inquired. She raised a finger and pointed across the Great Hall, at her cousin Albus. Andrew followed her gaze, and his mouth dropped open. He was entangled on the Hufflepuff bench, in some kind of fight. All the heads of house were attempting to stop the fight, but none were able to stop the display of Muggle dueling. Rose dashed across the hall, but was not surprised to find Albus fighting with Scorpius. She immediately pulled out her wand and shouted "_Protego!"_ All fell silent as she walked over to her friends. "Both of you, outside, now." The last word she spoke was a dangerous whisper. They got up, dusted themselves off, and followed Rose and Andrew outside. As soon as they were at a safe distance from the castle, Rose started on them. "What the hell is the matter with you two?!?!" She shrieked at them. "I thought you settled your differences, or was that just a clever ploy?" Scorpius looked sheepish, but Albus stood his ground. "We did, but I heard about the kiss. I know about why you're failing half of your classes." Albus stated smugly. "I am not failing any of my classes, thank you very much. And so what if I kissed him?" Rose shot back, looking just as enraged as Albus felt. "Well, I care if my cousin is going around, whoring off with guys." He yelled, not caring who heard him. "I WAS NOT WHORING OFF!" She shouted back so loudly that Albus took a few steps back. "It was just one kiss. You're only jealous, because you've never been kissed before. And you probably never will. " Rose spoke with contempt in her voice. Albus looked shocked. "I…I'm done here. That's it; I've had it with this place. I'm going home." Albus muttered under his breath. He ran off into the distance, and Rose sighed. Scorpius looked at her, and he looked apologetic. "Its fine," she said, before he could say anything. "He's tried stupid things like this before, but he never actually follows through with them." She finished, but she did not sound confident in her own words. Had she finally pushed Albus over the edge? She turned away from the other two, and brushed away the tears that were forming in her eyes. "I'm scared." She whispered quietly. Both Scorpius and Andrew put an arm around her, and promised that they wouldn't let Albus leave Hogwarts, no matter what. Although that did cheer her up a bit, she still moped around for the next few days. It was almost a week later when Rose actually saw Albus again. She didn't know how he'd managed to avoid her for that long, but as she thought about it she figured that there were so many students at the school, she probably couldn't see him because of the crowds. She attempted to get over to where he was standing, but as soon as he noticed her, he ran at breakneck speed in the direction of the library. _He can't hide forever. I'll get to him eventually._ She thought to herself. "Ouch!" she moaned as there was a sudden sharp prod in her shoulder. She whipped around and found herself facing James. "Hey Rose, haven't really talked to you since…well since the first duel." He half-laughed. "Want to go for a walk?" He offered. Seeing as they both had a break, she nodded and followed him towards the library. "Are we going in here?" She asked, hoping he would say no. "Well, yes. It's usually quieter in here than anywhere else." He replied, holding the door open. Rose sighed deeply, and walked in the library. James followed her in and led her to a table near the back of the almost empty room. As they sat down, Rose brushed her long, red hair out of her face and rubbed her eyes. James noticed this, and said "He misses you, you know. He just doesn't know how to tell you." Rose knew that 'he' meant 'Albus'. She glanced around the room, and saw him sitting alone at a table, behind an enormous stack of books. "I'll block the door. Just please try and talk to him. I know he's sorry about what happened." James leaned back on his chair. Rose nodded her head and got up. As she walked towards Albus' table, she heard James put some kind of charm on the door that would make sure that Albus could not leave until the enchantment was lifted. Rose tiptoed over and sat down right across from him. He didn't notice her until she spoke. "Albus…I'm sorry about what I said back in the courtyard. It was wrong…I was wrong. I shouldn't have said it. I was just really pissed off at the time." She said, and she sounded tearful. Albus lifted his gaze and saw tears leaking out of her blue eyes. He sighed and put on of his hands on top of hers. "I'm sorry too. I should be more accepting towards who you're interested in. I'm not in charge of your life, you are." He rambled. "I was wrong, and maybe you were right. I just want everything to be ok between us again." He finished. Rose smiled and hugged her cousin. Albus returned the hug, and mouthed a 'thank you' to James, who was watching them from where he was sitting. Unfortunately, their break was now over, and they had to return to classes or else they would receive detentions. Rose had to run as fast as she possibly could to make it to her Potions lesson. "Alright class." Professor Tress said in a calmed voice. "Please write up an essay on the effects of a Sleeping potion and have it ready to be handed in by tomorrow." The class set about their essays, researching certain things in the provided books. As the class ended, Rose walked up to the teacher's desk and laid her essay on top of a pile of papers. "You're already finished?" Tress asked in a surprised tone. She nodded and Tress mumbled something under her breath and shooed Rose out of the room. Rose grinned smugly when Roxy asked her how she was already done the essay. "Well, I have other homework to be done, and that was just one less thing for tonight if I finished it in class today. Roxy raised an eyebrow. "You have a date with Scorpius tonight, don't you?" Rose blushed slightly and said "Shh! Not so loud." Then, dropping her voice to a whisper, she continued, "Of course, why else would I want to be rid of that essay?" Roxy laughed and Rose smiled feebly. "Alright, we're done for the day now. Do you need help getting ready for your date?" Roxy asked sweetly. Rose shook her head. "No thanks Roxy, I've got everything covered. But maybe next time, ok?" Roxy shrugged and continued on towards Vana, a vicious but popular girl in her second year. Rose wasn't fond of her, but Roxy practically hero-worshiped her. Rose walked by herself until she was joined by Arianna, a pretty black haired girl who was in second year. "I pity you for being in the same year as her." Rose told her, gesturing towards Vana, who was picking on some first year girl in Slytherin, because her hair was greasy looking. "Yes, it's quite awful. But you kind of have to respect her, because she is also incredibly smart." Arianna replied sullenly, brushing her long side bangs out of her face, and she so often did. They were both quiet as they watched Vana insult the Slytherin girl until she began to cry and ran into one of the girls' lavatories. Arianna sighed. "I'm going to go make sure that girl is ok." She said, and walked into the girls' lavatory as well. Rose decided it was time someone did something about Vana. That night, she cancelled her date plans with Scorpius so she could figure out a plan to bring down Vana Goldstein. This was a girl-on-girl war, and Rose had just figured out a way to win it.


End file.
